Pest Control plays a significant role in cultivation of paddy rice, and, in particular, various fungicides have been developed and used against rice blast, which is considered to be an important disease injury. These fungicides, however, are not always satisfactory in terms of the desired fungicidal activity and control of the undesirable harmful effects on useful crops. In addition, in recent years, fungi having drug-resistant have emerged due to the frequent use of agricultural and horticultural fungicides, and the existing fungicides do not always exhibit satisfactory fungicidal activity. Furthermore, from the environmental viewpoint, there have been demands for novel fungicides which are safe and capable of controlling harmful fungi at lower concentrations.